Current techniques for allowing attachment of a filmstrip to a cartridge require pre-positioning of a cartridge in a predetermined orientation before attachment of the filmstrip occurs. A tool is used for engaging the filmstrip with the spool within the cartridge. This method requires that the features of the cartridge assembly and the tool used to attach filmstrip be accurately dimensioned and precisely controlled to allow repeatability. One method of attaching a filmstrip to a cartridge is described in copending application Attorney Docket 68,280 referred to above. This application discloses the use of a tool having a base section having one end pivotly mounted to a device that holds the film cartridge, and an acruate blade provided at the other end of the base section. The blade is outside of the cartridge when the tool is in the disengaged position. When it is desired to attach/reattach a filmstrip to the spool, the tool is rotated so that the arcuate blade section is rotated into the cartridge so that the terminal end, which drives the filmstrip, will engage the spool. It is important to assure that the tool properly engage the spool. However, due to the configuration of the tool, the motion of the tool during attachment and the fact that the cartridge is in a fixed position, the dimensional accuracy of the tool becomes quite important. Prior tools, in order to provide a low cost tool, have comprised a separate blade and a generally circular base section wherein the blade is secured to the base by a bolt or other similar fastening means. However, this type construction has been found to be unsuitable for continued repeatable performance as it can not be assured that the terminal end of the blade would properly and consistently engage the spool properly.
Thus, there exist a problem in prior tools in providing a tool that can be economically made in quantity that provides consist and reliable performance in engaging accurately the spool of a film cartridge.